Is this Lust?
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: She was the first, and the only, person he had ever lusted after, and she just so happened to be the only one he couldn't ever have. Naturally, he had to make do with others. His 'group' called them slags, and it's not like he cares for any of them, so he doesn't even bother trying to defend them. She isn't a random slag though. She may be a mudblood, but never a slag.
1. Chapter 1

**School... Is stressful. So what do I do? Well, I'll tell you what I don't do... I don't spend nearly enough time writing, and instead of having the energy to go on with my full blown story, I only manage to get this short, mostly crappy One-Shot because my brain can't even handle the rest of my impending homework.. I apologize if it's not up to par, or if you wanted me to continue on with Memories... but don't worry.. once this bout of tests and papers are done, I should be back in business!**

 **As always, feedback is always appreciated :)**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowlings writing is amazing... Don't you dare even compare me to her... enough said...**

* * *

Is This Lust?

Lust. Lust is bad. He has always known that. It's a sin. His family may not be the best of families, but at least his mother taught him that. Not that she expected him to ignore it though. Malfoy's always went after what they wanted, and oh did he want her. That's all there is to it. He wanted her so bad, but he knew he could never have her. No, even to his family, even to a Malfoy, she was off limits.

Too bad too. She was the first, and the only, person he had ever lusted after, and she just so happened to be the only one he couldn't ever have.

Naturally, he had to make do with others. His 'group' called them slags, and he knows they're right. It's not like he cares for any of them, so he doesn't even bother trying to defend them.

She isn't a random slag though. She may be a mudblood, but never a slag. He didn't know if there was even a category, other than perhaps 'untouchable'.

He may, or may not, be hidden in the shadows, leaning against the rough stone wall of the corridor, as he was most mornings, simply waiting for her to pass with the insufferable boys she calls friends, Potter and the Weasel. He could feel his insides flip at just the sound of her voice, laughing at something Scarface said. He had to keep himself from actually growling.

He was almost envious of the dense duo. They didn't understand, or appreciate what they had with them. He could tell, just by the way the two of them spoke to her, like she owed them something.

He shook his head. No, he wasn't envious, that would imply that he might feel something more than lust for the mudblood, which would be impossible. Malfoy's don't have feelings.

Unless… maybe he was simply envious of the fact that they be near enough to have physical contact with such an interesting specimen. That must be it. He was only jealous that they could shag her if they wanted as it was acceptable in their circles of society.

He was feeling sick to his stomach now. No, he mustn't think about her anymore. He mustn't wonder what it would be like to simply walk up to her, kiss her, pull her into an empty classroom, study with her, hug her, lo-…

No! His fingers ran desperately through his hair, messing up his perfectly blond locks.

Another growl sounded from his throat as she passed, arms locked with 'them'.

His bag dropped from his shoulder and his back left the cold stone wall. He knew his target and wasn't sure what he was going to do when he arrived at it. Maybe he'd cave in and kiss her like he had always imagined. He'd finally know what it was like to feel her against him.

Or maybe he'd just pass her with a simple sneer towards the three of them. That's what he always does, so it wasn't a surprise when that's what he decided to do.

It, for some foreign reason, hurt his chest when she glared back, pulling her two boys in a slightly altered direction to avoid him. He tried not to grimace.

That's when his eyes caught on a girl, a Pureblooded girl. Her last name might have been Greengrass? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was socially acceptable and looked pretty enough.

With his trademark smirk, he grabbed the Slytherin, kissed her, and pulled her into an empty classroom. He didn't want her, no, but she was there. And so what if his thoughts stayed on his off-limits mudblood? It's not like it mattered, right?

* * *

 **AN 2.0: What even was that? What even is my title? What am I even doing? I need sleep!**

 **...**

 **Too bad I have two more classes tonight...**


	2. Prompt

**Hi everyone. This was my original prompt for Is this Lust?**

 **It's shitty, I know, but I might as well post it XD I think I wrote it in the car on a family road trip. I'm pretty sure I was listening to Chase Holfelder's minor version of Kiss The Girl on repeat cause it just came out... I think..**

 **Anyways, ignore any grammar mistakes, this was my first freewrite of the idea.. Also, let me know any comments you may have :)**

 **Hopefully I'll get the next chapter of Memories up sometime this weekend.. If you haven't, give the story a read and let me know what you think. And if you feel like it, check out my other oneshots too :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Neither do you.. Unless you are JK Rowling... And I have a small feeling you aren't.. and if you are? Wow.**

* * *

 **Draco (One-Shot)**

Lust. Lust is bad. He's always known that. It's a sin. But he couldn't help himself. Besides, it's a natural part of growing up, right? He wanted her. That's all there was to it. He wanted her so fucking bad, but he knew he couldn't have her. She was off limits.

She was the first, and the only, person he had ever felt lust towards, and she was the only one he couldn't have. So he made do with others. His people called them slags, and he supposed they were right. She wasn't a random slag though. She may be a mudblood, but not a slag. He didn't know what category she would be placed in other that 'untouchable'.

He may, or may not, be leaning against the corridor, completely hidden in shadows as he waited for her to pass with her insufferable 'friends', Potter and Weasel. It didn't take her long to show up, and it took even less time for his thoughts to lose control.

He wanted her. He needed her. He could go straight up to her and kiss her. He could pull her into an empty classroom. He could have his way with her.

His back left the stone wall that was behind him, and he started walking, his eyes not leaving 'her'.

At the last minute he changed targets and pounced on a random Slytherin. A sixth year, he believed. Maybe a Greengrass? It didn't matter.

He didn't want her. He didn't need her. But he kissed her, pulled her into an empty classroom, and had his way with her, the entire time his thoughts didn't stray from 'her', his 'off-limits' mudblood.


End file.
